1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to repeat key actions for power driven typing machines and more particularly to the timing of repeat typing operations and means for holding a repeat interposer away from the power roll.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior typing machine repeat key actions have a number of disadvantages. For example, the repeat timing is unregulated. The key action repeats whenever a preceding typing operation is completed. In the prior art, attempts have been made to attain higher typing speeds which have resulted in specific problems that include skipped and uneven typing operations because the pawl that initiates typing operations does not have enough time to fully engage the power roll. In addition, the repeat speed, in prior art devices, varies with the location of the key action in a typing machine. An upper bank underline repeats at a different speed than a lower bank period because of the different positions of the typebars in the typebar segment.